moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tushui
The Tushui are an organization of Pandaren that follow the Way of the Tushui, a philosophy that encourages living a venerable life through meditation, rigorous training, and moral conviction. A number of Pandaren who uphold the tenets of Tushui are drawn to the Alliance due to their similar philosophies and are represented and led by the stalwart Aysa Cloudsinger. The Grand Alliance assist the Tushui against the New Horde supporting Huojin by providing supplies and mutual military cooperation. ---- "Discipline is not a war that is won. It is a battle, constantly fought." - Master Feng The Tushui Philosophy The way of the Tushui is one of a principled life. Followers of this discipline believe there is a moral certainty to the world: one correct path of right and wrong. These Values are immutable, and must be preserved no matter what the cost. Even if it means self sacrifice, or painful losses in the pursuit of a higher ideal. The Tushui pandaren are contemplative, focused on abstract ideals of justice and morality, and believe and that a principled life is the only one worth living. =Structure and Leadership= ---- Moreso a philosophy than a structured organization, the Tushui follow a loose hierarchy that follows the basic principles of respecting elders and those with more experience. Master The Tushui are at led by Master Aysa Cloudsinger, who believes in living a venerable life through meditation, rigorous training, and moral conviction. She has attained impeccable form and a refined intellect through diligent practice. To Aysa, to follow the way of Tushui is to defend what is right above all else. She believes that success in any endeavor never justifies dishonorable deeds. While the Alliance contains a diverse mix of cultures, Aysa is attracted to the high ideals and values that cement the Alliance together. Quartermaster Quartermaster Hanjun in Stormwind City oversees outfitting aspiring adherents of the Tushui with equipment and the philosophy's colors. He spends most of his time around the Tushui Embassy, directing supplies where needed by the Tushui and their allies around Azeroth. Steelshapers Tushui Steelshapers are responsible for forging the arms and armor needed by the Tushui Sentries. They work primarily with Ghost Iron though are known to use steel provided by the Grand Alliance. .]] Flightmasters Tushui Flightmasters have perfected the art of kite flying, providing fast transportation and messenger services between outposts of the Tushui. Sentries Tushui Sentries are those of the philosophy who take up arms and armor to defend against injustice in Pandaren lands and abroad. Sentries are openly hostile to the Huojin and their New Horde supporters, often engaging them in combat on-sight. Adherents Adherents are those who follow the way of the Tushui. They can come from any walk of life. A few non-Pandaren members of the Grand Alliance have taken to the way of the Tushui and have been welcomed as students of the philosophy. =Bases of Operation= ---- Originally from the Wandering Isle, the Tushui philosophy has spread throughout Pandaria and has attracted followers from all corners of the continent. Wandering Isle Originally hailing from the Wandering Isle, the Tushui are locked in a constant struggle with the Huojin after hostilities erupted between the two philosophies. The Tushui have adherents throughout the isle. in Stormwind City.]] Tushui Embassy On the outskirts of Stormwind City is the Tushui Embassy where Master Aysa Cloudsinger directs Tushui Adherents to aid on battlefronts and troubled areas throughout Pandaria. Westwind Rest A small farming town in Kun-Lai, Westwind Rest became an active supporter of the Grand Alliance war effort after Alliance adventurers aided in defending the village from invading Yaungol. The Alliance sends arms and armor to Westwind Rest and has made the settlement one of its primary training centers in northern Pandaria. Tushui banners fly over the town, reminding new Pandaren recruits of the philosophy that they fight for. Timeless Isle The Tushui maintain a small outpost on the Timeless Isle where they aid Grand Alliance adventurers with food, lodging and supplies. It is guarded by imposing Tushui Sentries. =Gallery= ---- Tushuibanner.png|The banner of the Tushui. Tushuiembassy.png|The Tushui Embassy in Stormwind City. Tushui.png|Tushui Sentries guarding the Tushui Landing on the Timeless Isle. westwindrest.png|Westwind Rest, flying the banners of the Tushui. tushuisteelbender.png|A Tushui Steelbender working with Ghost Iron in Westwind Rest. tushuitrain.png|Grand Alliance officers training Pandaren soldiers at Westwind Rest. Tushuistormwind.png|Tushui recruiting in Stormwind City. Plate_Tushui.png|Example of Tushui Vanguard Armor on Wowhead Mail_Tushui.png|Example of Tushui Rifleman Armor on Wowhead Leather_Tushui.png|Example of Tushui Scout Armor on Wowhead Cloth_Tushui.png|Example of Tushui Mistweaver on Wowhead References Information adapted from Wowpedia for fair use. Category:Tushui Category:Pandaren Category:Organizations Category:Pandaren Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Organizations